It is important for manufacturers to order resources after determining when, where, and how much resources for production of products should be supplied, because an inappropriate order quantity of resources may cause an oversupply of resources and lead to a shortage of a storage space. Moreover, an inappropriate order quantity of resources may cause an undersupply of resources and lead to a decrease in a production efficiency of products due to a bottleneck in a production line.
Therefore, generally an orderer places an order of resources after determining the order quantity according to a production plan. Unless the actual production meets the production plan, the orderer modifies the order quantity and orders resources according to the modified order quantity.
A person receiving the order, however, has planned to supply resources based on the previous order and therefore cannot fill the latest order modified in some cases. Thereby, it may lead to an oversupply or undersupply of resources.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a system capable of managing orders of resources so that the order quantities of resources for production of products are properly determined with consideration given to various conditions of the person receiving the orders.